The Broken String-Let me drag you to the Abyss-
by Yuki Yahiko
Summary: Kalian tahu, Hidup itu selalu berotasi, mungkin saat itu kalian tengah berada di atas, tapi siapa tahu akan hari esok. Namun, apabila takdir ingin mengikat kalian dengan erat untuk terus berada di atas, maka aku adalah sosok yang akan memutuskan tali tersebut dan menghancurkan roda takdir agar dapat mendorong kalian ke Neraka.
1. Chapter 1

**THE BROKEN STRING**

**-Let me drag you to the Abyss-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

'_Maafkan Aku'_

.

.

Kalimat itu terus melintas dalam pikirannya. Sebuah kalimat sederhana yang diucapkan oleh sosok tidak biasa baginya, ternyata mampu membuat hatinya hancur dengan cara yang sederhana juga.

Tidak ingin terus terlarut dalam keterpurukannya, manik cerahnya yang kini mati itu kembali memfokuskan diri pada setumpuk rekam medik di atas meja kerjanya. Bola matanya tidak menghiraukan getaran dan cahaya layar handphonenya yang menyala untuk kesekian kalinya. Tanpa dilihat, gadis itu sudah tahu siapa sang penelpon yang sedari tadi siang menghubunginya.

'Sang Perusak Hati'

Menghisap kopinya sejenak, tanpa memperdulikan kerlipan cahaya hijau dari benda hitam di ujung mejanya, gadis itu kembali fokus membaca jurnal-jurnal kesehatan yang terpampang jelas di layar komputer kerjanya.

Saat ini, Kerja adalah prioritas utama untuk mengalihkan kenyataan hidupnya yang kejam. Dibandingkan harus diam meratapi kesialannya yang bertubi-tubi, gadis berhelaian cerah sepunggung itu lebih memilih menimbun diri dalam segudang tugas kerja.

**Teng … Teng … Teng **

Dentingan jam yang berada di ruangan itu berdenting delapan kali. Manik mataya melirik sang sumber suara sekilas, sebelum akhirnya melepas kacamata hitam di wajahnya dan merenggangkan punggungnya yang terasa kaku karena terlalu lama duduk.

Pukul delapan malam, ketika ia menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah bekerja hampir 12 jam. Pantas saja ia merasakan tubuhnya berteriak kesakitan sedari tadi, namun teriakan mereka terkalahkan oleh pikirannya yang masih ingin terus bekerja. Kaki jenjangnya kini beranjak menuju sofa di sudut ruangan yang menghadap kaca, dan merebahkan diri tanpa mau menutup mata.

Istirahat adalah musuhnya. Setiap ia terlelap, mimpi itu akan terus kembali seakan mengejek kehidupannya. Sebab dulu, ia selalu mendambakan berjalan menuju altar berdampingan dengan pemuda itu, pemuda yang selalu menemaninya sejak kecil, seseorang yang merengkuhnya dalam kesendirian, dan juga sosok yang menghancurkan mimpi indahnya dengan sebuah kalimat sederhana. Silahkan katakan bahwa dirinya lemah, bodoh, bahkan pecundang yang merusak tubuh sendiri karena orang lain. Sebab faktanya, berbicara lebih mudah daripada bertindak.

Secara penuh, gadis itu menyadari … dirinya sudah jatuh terlalu jauh kedalam jurang cintanya kepada pemuda itu. Sehingga, ketika pemuda itu meminta mereka untuk membatalkan rencana pertunangan mereka-yang sebenarnya juga merupakan perjodohan dari orang tua mereka- ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Dan dengan bodohnya, ia malah tersenyum-menekan segala emosinya- dan mengatakan, _'Baiklah,' _ketika menangkap tatapan penuh harapan mengiyakan dari sosok pemuda itu.

'_Bodoh'_

'_Kau Bodoh'_

Umpatnya terus menerus. Berat memang, tapi kali ini ia mengakui sendiri bahwa, dirinya patah hati.

Seketika ia menyadari hal itu, manik matanya kembali terasa terbakar, detak jantungnya naik seakan tertalu, kepalanya berdenyut seakan ingin meledak, dan tubuhnya seakan terlilit ular yang siap memangsanya kapan saja. Rasa aneh yang beberapa hari ini menyelimuti hatinya kembali mendominasi diri.

Benci, dia sangat benci dengan perasaan aneh ini. Perasaan yang membuat dirinya lemah kini seakan memberitahunya bahwa ia adalah seorang pecundang yang selalu kalah telak oleh sosok wanita yang dibencinya.

Ingin rasanya ia berteriak saat itu juga. Menumpahkan segala luapan emosi yang menggerogoti tubuhnya selama ini. Tapi kenyataannya, ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Dipandangnya liontin hijau pemberian terakhir Ibunya. Matanya yang masih berkaca-kaca itu terpejam, dengan menggenggam erat liontin tersebut di dadanya.

"Semua kan baik-baik saja, kan? Ibu?"

Paraunya diiringi aliran bening yang jatuh menelurusi wajah pucatnya.

Dan, biarkan kali ini ia kembali menangis. Karena ia yakin, suatu saat air mata itu tidak akan pernah turun untuk orang yang sama lagi. Ia harus segera bangkit, menata kebahagiannya yang kembali terengut oleh kejamnya takdir.

Dia harus menjadi sosok yang kuat.

Sosok yang mampu menghancurkan mereka yang kini tengah tertawa diatas roda takdirnya.

.

.

.

-_**Hidup selalu berotasi, jika takdir mengikat kalian dengan erat untuk terus berada di atas, maka aku adalah sosok yang akan memutuskan tali tersebut dan mendorong kalian ke Neraka-**_


	2. Chapter 2

**THE BROKEN STRING**

**-Let me drag you to the Abyss-**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

Bisik-bisik dari para pengguna jalan terkhusus kaum hawa memenuhi pelantaran halaman Rumah Sakit Konoha. Para wanita itu saling berebut pandang untuk sekedar mencuci mata ketika pemuda dengan marga paling terpandang di Konoha itu mengijakan kakinya keluar dari mobil metallic hitamnya.

Tubuh tegap, kulit bak boneka porselin pucat, mata hitam setajam elang, dengan rambut biru gelap kehitaman. Jangan lupakan muka tanpa ekspresi yang terkesan dingin namun mampu membuat adrenalin meningkat. Perempuan mana yang tidak akan terpikat? Dan, hari ini merupakan keberuntungan bagi siapa saja yang tengah berada di halaman Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Sebab, mereka dapat bertemu langsung dengan Tuan muda yang mereka ketahui hampir tidak pernah muncul di ruang publik, bahkan Rumah Sakit sekalipun.

Pemuda itu mengambil posisi bersandar pada mobilnya. sudah 3 jam dia berada disana. Namun, manik gelapnya sama sekali tidak menangkap siluet dari sosok perempuan bersurai merah muda yang sedari siang dia hubungi. Decihan kembali terdengar dari mulutnya. Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, jari jemarinya menari diatas tuts keypad ponsel hitamnya.

'_Sakura, aku di depan Rumah Sakit sekarang. Cepat keluar'_

_-__**Send-**_

Notifikasi yang menandakan pesan itu terkirim muncul. Pemuda itu kembali memasukan handphonenya ke dalam saku celana. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada dengan mata yang menukik tajam. Memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi kepada para wanita murahan-menurutnya- yang sedari tadi mencuri pandang ke arahnya atau memberikan kerlingan mata yang memuakan. Kedati demikian, wanita-wanita itu tetap saja menggodanya.

"Kau dimana, saku." Geramnya.

Rasa kesal semakin menyelimuti dirinya. Matanya yang terpejam berkedut-kedut. Telunjuk kanannya mengentuk-ngetuk lengan kirinya cepat. Namun demikian, dia tetap harus bersabar. Dia harus bisa bertemu dengan 'Sakura-nya' dan meminta kejelasan mengapa dua hari ini gadis itu mengabaikannya. Padahal, beberapa hari sebelumnya-setelah dirinya meminta penundaan pertunangan mereka, gadis itu masih membalas pesan yang ia berikan. Walaupun menolak untuk mengakat telepon darinya.

Merasa jengah, pemuda itu kembali melirik jam tangannya, seraya berusaha mengabaikan mereka. Pukul setengah sembilan malam. Artinya, sudah lewat dua jam lebih dari shift gadis itu seharunya bekerja dan 15 menit berlalu dari pesan terakhir yang ia kirimkan. Tak ada balasan dan tanda-tanda gadis yang sedang ia tunggu itu keluar dari Rumah Sakit tersebut.

pemuda itu menggebrak pintu mobilnya sendiri hingga membuat siapapun yang berada disana berjengit kaget dan berhamburan kabur secara cepat ketika onyx itu menatapan dengan kilatan tajam. Kembali mengeluarkan ponsel hitamnya, dia kembali men-_dial _nomor gadis bermarga Haruno itu.

_Ring … ring … ring …_

"Yo, Sasuke. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Nada dering diiringi sapaan yang sangat ia kenali mengalihkan atensinya. Dengan cepat, ia mengalihkan atensinya ke kanan. Onyx dan emerald yang saling bertemu pandang itu membulat lebar, sebelum akhirnya Sang emerald membuang pandangannya ke bawah.

Jelas, di depan matanya sendiri, kini ia mengerti. Gadis itu benar-benar menghindarinya. Secercah siluet kekecewaan terpancar dalam onxy kelam itu namun sebisa mungkin ia tutupi mengingat ada sosok lain yang berinsting tajam disamping gadis itu.

Berdehem singkat guna menetralkan perasaannya, pemuda itu menjawab.

"Kakak sendiri, Mau pergi kemana Bersama Sakura?"

Pemuda lain yang saat ini tengah menggenggam erat tangan gadis bersurai merah muda itu terkekeh pelan. Senyuman miring tanda menggoda terpantri di wajah rupawannya ketika mendapati sang adik merasa cemburu.

"Mengajak calon adik iparku makan malam." Kerlingan mata yang ia berikan membuat Sasuke bergedik.

"berhentilah bercanda, Kak Itachi." Tegurnya.

"Hehehe … Aku serius." Itachi menarik pelan tangan Sakura hingga posisi berdiri mereka kini sejajar dan menarik gemas pipi gadis itu.

"Auw … hentikan, Kak. Sakit tahu!" protes gadis yang sedari tadi terdiam itu.

Tangan kanannya mengelus pipi kanannya yang berdenyut sakit. Delikan tajam ia layangkan ke sosok yang sudah ia anggap kakaknya sendiri itu.

"Hahaha … itu hukuman karena kau melewatkan makan siang dan mengambil kerja lembur hingga malam, Sakura." Itachi tertawa sambil menepuk pelan pucuk kepala gadis itu.

Onyx itu melebar sejenak ketika mendengar penuturan dari kakak sulungnya, sebelum tatapan iri tanpa sadar menghiasi wajah stoic pemuda raven dengan model mencuat kebelakang itu.

"Kau tidak makan dari siang?"

Tubuh Sakura terjengit bagai tersentrum listrik ketika pemuda itu bertanya dengan nada dinginnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Kak. Hari ini terlalu banyak Pasien. Tanpa sadar ternyata sudah malam. Hehehe …," Sakura mencoba mencari alasan yang masuk akal. Sangat tidak mungkin baginya untuk mengatakan bahwa semua yang ia lakukan hari ini karena ulah dari pemuda stoic di depannya.

Kedua tangannya dia kibas-kibaskan di depan wajah diiringi tawa canggungnya.

Tak mempedulikan alasan gadis itu, dengan cepat Sasuke menarik lengannya dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Setelah memastikan sabuk pengaman gadis itu terpasang dengan benar, Sasuke duduk di kursi kemudi diikuti Itachi di bangku penumpang belakang.

Baik Sasuke maupun Itachi sama sekali tidak menghiraukan tatapan protes dari Bungsu Haruno yang tengah duduk di kursi samping kemudi. Sasuke tetap memacu kendaraannya menuju salah satu Restaurant elit di salah satu distrik Konoha.

.

.

.

_**Akatsuki's Restaurant, Distrik Akatsuki, Konoha Barat**_

Hening melanda keduanya ketika Itachi pamit untuk mengkat panggilan masuknya. Setelah siluet Itachi tak terlihat oleh keduanya, baik onyx maupun emerald itu tidak saling bertatapan, bahkan tidak untuk sekedar mengirim salam sapa. Keduanya asyik dalam dunianya, atau lebih tepatnya Sakura mengacuhkan kehadiran sosok Sasuke dihadapannya.

Marah. Sudah pasti. Kecewa. Mungkin ungkapan kecewa terlalu rendah untuk menjabarkan perasaan hancurnya saat ini. Tetapi dari semua perasaan negatifnya, bertemu secara langsung adalah hal yang paling ia hindari.

Jujurnya, gadis itu ingin sekali menampar seraya mengumpatkan sumpah serapah kearah pemuda itu. Namun, semua keinginannya harus ia telan bulat-bulat karena faktanya, perasaan cintanya masih terlalu dalam.

'_Kau bodoh, Sakura'_

Lagi-lagi batinnya mengejek dirinya sendiri.

Hembusan napas lelah gadis itu keluarkan begitu saja. Tangannya asyik memainkan sedotan minumannya seraya menatap tetesan air dari tanaman basah yang baru saja tertimpa hujan di luar.

Jengah dengan kesunyiaan yang tidak biasa Sakura lakukan kepadannya, pemuda itu mengambil inisiatif.

"Sakura kau menghindariku?"

Gerakan tangannya terhenti. Tanpa menatap sang lawan bicara, gadis itu berucap santai, "Tidak. Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, Kak Sasuke." Acuhnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau mengangkat telepon dariku? Bahkan, sejak kemarin kau mengabaikan pesan singkatku."

Sasuke berucap rendah. Menahan amarahnya dengan menggenggam erat gelas minumnya. Ia tahu, gadis itu tengah membohonginya. Dan alas an utamanya pasti karena peristiwa seminggu yang lalu. Tetapi mengapa? Bukan, kah gadis itu menyutujuinya?

"ah, aku sudah bilang, bukan? Dua hari ini pasienku sedang banyak-banyaknya. Aku tidak ingin ada orang yang mengganggu pekerjaanku hingga menelantarkan mereka." Acuhnya lagi.

Sasuke terjengit mendengarnya. Manik kelam yang terbiasa tajam itu menyendu.

"Walaupun itu aku?" getirnya.

Emerald Sakura melebar untuk sepersekian detik. Tangan gadis itu teralih menggenggam kasar rok putih kerjanya. Dengan segala keberanian yang ia kumpulkan, emerald itu menatap onyx tajam dihadapannya.

"Iya." Jawabnya singkat dan jelas diiringi senyuman yang tak sampai pada pangkal matanya.

"Jadi, kau pikir bahwa Calon Tunanganmu ini tidak terlalu penting, begitu eh, Sakura!?" Tanpa sadar Sasuke menggebrak meja mereka.

Beruntungnya mereka karena rungan tempat mereka berada saat ini adalah rungan khusus untuk kelas VVIP. Jadi, tidak akan ada orang yang mampu mendengar pertengkaran mereka bahkan, pelayan sekalipun. Jadi mereka tidak perlu khawatir tentang nama baik keluarga masing-masing.

Sakura sedikit melebarkan maniknya dengan alis bertaut naik.

Calon Tunangan.

Ucapan sasuke tadi benar-benar mampu membuat hatinya kembali hancur. Sudah lupakah, Sasuke, atas insiden seminggu yang lalu? Pemuda itu yang meminta pertunangan mereka diakhiri dan sekarang apa? Dengan mudahnya ia kembali mengucapkan kata terkutuk itu.

Setetes liquid bening itu jatuh dari dagu bungsu Haruno. Tubuhnya bergetar. Pikirannya berteriak keras-memaki bungsu Uchiha dihadapannya. Tetapi, senyuman itu tak mau terhapus dari wajahnya yang pucat.

"Kak Sasuke." Panggilnya dengan suara yang bergetar. Sasuke sendiri melebarkan onyx ketika melihat senyum palsu gadis itu. Tangan pemuda itu hendak tergerak menghapus air matanya kalua saja Sakura tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kakak sudah meminta persetujuanku untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita. Artinya, kita berdua sudah berakhir."

Bagaikan terhantam ke jurang kegelapan, gerakan pemuda itu membeku pada tempatnya. Onyx-nya kembali membulat. Adrenalin dalam tubuhnya berpacu deras. Hingga dentuman jantungnya ber-takikardi.

Sasuke memang meminta mereka untuk mengakhiri, tapi bukan berarti mereka membatalkan pertungannya. Sasuke hanya ingin agar pertunangan mereka ditunda sampai waktu yang tepat.

"Sakura dengar-."

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

Kedatangan Itachi yang tidak tepat waktunya menghentikan penjelasan Sasuke. Pemuda berinsting tajam itu mengerti bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara adik dan calon adik iparnya. Tanpa memperdulikan delikan tajam yang dilayangkan adik bungsunya, Itachi menarik kursinya santai dan duduk dengan tenang.

Bertepatan dengan kedatangan Itachi jugalah makanannya yang mereka pesan sampai.

"Akhirnya makanan kita datang. Mari kita makan."

Itachi membuka acara makan malam Bersama mereka. Dengan gerakan cepat namun elegan, pemuda itu motong daging steaknya.

Melihat Itachi yang sudah memulai acara makannya membuat sakura dan Sasuke mau tak mau ikut memakan makanan mereka. Ketiganya Nampak menikmati makanan yang tersaji dalam keheningan. Tak ada yang bicara, karena memang peraturan di kedua keluarga besar Uchiha dan Haruno untuk tidak mengobrol saat makan.

Tetapi hal ini tidak berlaku jika Itachi yang menjadi kepalanya.

"Sasuke," panggilnya dengan nada serius.

"Hn." Sahut Sang lawan bicara ogah-ogahan.

"Ayah dan Ibu tadi menelponku. Mereka menitip pesan untukmu," lanjut Itachi seraya memasukan potongan daging itu ke mulutnya.

"Pesan?" alis pemuda itu terangkat.

Itachi menyilangkan Garpu dan Pisaunya pertanda ia telah selesai dengan makanannya dan menyeruput jus jeruknya.

Setelah selesai dengan minumnya, sulung Uchiha itu menjawab, "Ya. Ayah dan Ibu ingin kau dan sakura tahu bahwa peresmian pertunangan kalian akan dilaksanakan tiga hari dari sekarang."

_**Bruuush .. uhuk … uhuk …**_

Sakura dan Sasuke yang tengah menyesap minuman mereka tersendak. Emerald dan onxy itu sama-sama melebar ketika mendengar penuturan Itachi tadi.

"Oy … oy … kenapa reaksi kalian seperti ini?" Sang sulung Uchiha menaikkan alisannya heran. Pasalnya, ini bukanlah berita yang mengejutkan bagi keduanya, karena mereka sudah diperingatkan sejak enam bulan yang lalu.

"Tunggu dulu, Kak Itachi. Jujurnya aku dan Kak Sasuke-." Gebrakan dan kalimat protesan Sakura terhenti ketika Sasuke menyelanya.

"Kapan dan dimana mereka ingin melaksanakannya?"

Sasuke mengambil tisu dan mengelap mulutnya. Hal ini benar-benar memalukan dan menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

"Acaranya akan di mulai padal pukul tujuh malam. Untuk tempat, sehubungan tiga hari lagi adalah ulang tahun pernikahan Ayah dan Ibu, Mansion Uchiha di bukit Konoha timur akan menjadi pilihan utamanya."

Itachi menjelaskan seraya menangkupnya kedua tangannya.

"Aku mengerti." Balas Sasuke tanpa mengindahkan tatapan protes dari Sakura.

Sakura sendiri, dirinya merasa terasingkan karena sejak tadi kedua Uchiha bersaudara itu tidak memberikannya ruang untuk berbicara. Dan lagi, apa-apaan pemuda pantat ayam itu. Perkataannya seakan-akan mereka memang akan meresmikan pertunangan mereka.

Bukankah, pemuda itu sendiri yang meminta untuk mengakhir hubungan mereka. Namun, sekarang?

'_Jangan bercanda dengan perasaanku, Uchiha Brengsek!'_

Cukup! Perasaan gadis itu sudah cukup untuk dipermainkan!

"Tunggu dulu, Kak Itachi! Sebenarnya aku-."

"Sstt …," Itachi menempelkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan bibir gadis itu dan lagi-lagi ucapannya terpotong.

"Sakura, Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kalian berdua permasalahkan," onxy tenang itu kini berubah menjadi tajam hingga membuat lawan bicaranya terdiam dan tak mampu melawan aura intimidasi dari sosok Sulung Uchiha tersebut.

Melihat kedua adiknya itu terdiam dan tak dapat berkutik membuat senyuman kemenangan Itachi kian melebar.

"Aku harap masalah itu dapat selesai sebelum hari H-nya nanti." Tangan kekar pemuda itu menepuk pelan pucuk kepala gadis itu, mencoba menenangkan.

"Aku tau kau sedang dalam masa baru bekerja_, _tapi yakinlah, Hal ini tidak akan mempengaruhi karirmu, Sakura. Dan lagi, kalian berdua harus ingat, Perjodohan ini **Tidak dapat dibatalkan.**" Lanjutnya dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat.

Emerald itu kembali meredup. Kegundahan dalam hatinya semakin menggila. Tujuh belas tahun saling mengenal membuat Sakura sangat mengenal Itachi luar dan dalamnya. Apapun yang inigin ia katakan malam ini pasti akan dengan mudah dihentikan oleh pemuda bersurai hitam Panjang dihadapannya.

Lagipula, pertunangan ini memang sudah direncakan sejak lama. Sebelum dirinya terlahir dan resmi menyandang marga Haruno. Menolak ucapan Itachi saat ini sama saja dengan membunyikan tanda perang.

Pada akhirnya, ia hanya bisa pasrah. Harapannya hanya satu, semoga Bungsu Uchiha dihadapannya itu tidak mempermalukannya dengan membatalkan pertunangan mereka secara terbuka. Kalau hal itu terjadi, entah bagaimana Sakura dapat menghadapi dunia terutama tatapan menghina yang akan dilayangkan oleh keluarganya, terlebih oleh wanita rubah yang kini menjabat sebagai Istri baru Sang Ayah.

Kali ini dia benar-benar berharap, Semoga takdir tidak mempermainkannya.

.

.

.

Manik hijau Sakura melebar ketika melihat Itachi melambaikan tangan dari luar mobil yang tengah ia tumpangi dengan Sasuke di sampingnya. Gadis itu baru tersadar dan ingin ikut keluar kalau saja Sasuke tidak mendahuluinya dengan mengunci pintu otomatis tersebut.

"kak Itachi?" raut wajah penuh tanya dari balik jendela mobil itu membuat Itachi merasa bersalah.

Sasuke membuka sedikit jendela mobilnya ketika kakaknya mengetuk kaca jendelanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kakak bodoh? Ingin kutinggal?" sungutnya yang dihadiahi sebuah jitakan oleh Itachi.

"Jaga bicaramu, Sasuke. Aku tidak keberatan melaporkan semua tindakanmu kepada ayah dan Ibu." Ancamnya yang dibalas dengan gumaman 'Hn' andalan Si Bungsu Uchiha.

"Kau antar Sakura kembali dengan selamat. Apapun permasalahan kalian aku ingin kau selesaikan malam ini, kau mengerti!" sambungnya.

"Tanpa disuruh aku pasti akan melakukannya." Pemuda itu mengiyakan dengan tatapan malas.

Itachi tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Sang adik, dan kini manik kelam itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Bungsu Haruno.

"Sakura, jika kau ada masalah datang saja kapanpun ke ruanganku. Aku pasti akan membantumu." Ucapnya tulus.

Pegangan pada sabuk pengaman itu semakin mengerat. Hatinya sejenak menghangat setiap kali Itachi mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya.

'_Kenapa? Kenapa bukan kau yang menjadi kakak kandungku, Kak Itachi.'_

Gadis itu hanya menjawab ucapan itachi dengan senyuman dan anggukan patuh.

"Terima Kasih, Kak Itachi." Balasnya.

"Hati-hatilah di jalan. Oh ya, Sasuke, beri tahu Ayah dan Ibu kalau aku akan menginap di Rumah Paman Obito malam ini. Besok pagi setelah waktu sarapan aku akan kembali." Pesan Itachi singkat sebelum memundurkan langkahnya dan membiarkan mobil Sasuke melaju meninggalkannya.

"Semoga kali ini tidak akan berakhir seperti Naruto." Harapnya cemas.

.

.

.

Keheningan kembali melanda keduanya. Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke sama sekali tidak membuka suara perihal ucapan Itachi tadi. Sakura terlalu sibuk memikirkan hal buruk yang mungkin akan menimpanya nanti ketika ia pulang ke rumah. Peresmian pertunangannya bukanlah hal yang menggembirakan, terlebih … ia sudah pernah dicampakan dan kini ditarik kembali oleh pemuda di sebelahnya.

Ia lelah, dan sudah tidak peduli.

Disisi lain, Sasuke, dengan segala perasaan aneh yang melingkupi hatinya dan dasarnya yang irit bicara seakan kehilangan otak jeniusnya. Secerca perasaan lega memang melingkupi hatinya ketika kakaknya mengatakan bahwa ia dan gadis musim semi itu akan secara resmi bertunangan. Tapi, disisi lainnya, pemuda itu cemas akan kondisi gadis lainnya yang saat ini sangat membutuhkannya.

Ia tidak ingin kehilangan gadis musim semi ini, tetapi ia juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan gadis itu begitu saja.

Terlebih, ia juga ikut bertanggung jawab atas aksi nekat gadis itu dua minggu yang lalu.

Pada akhirnya, ia harus melukai perasaan gadis musim semi itu sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh keluarga gadis itu.

Sasuke mencoba mencuri pandangan kearah sampingnya ketika gadis itu menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"Kak Sasuke, ini bukan jalan ke Rumah Sakit?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada bergetar cemas.

Kehengingan mereka akhirnya terpecahkan.

"Tidak. Aku mengantarmu pulang ke Rumah."

Jawaban pemuda itu dihadiahi delikan tajam dari Sang emerald.

"Hentikan mobil ini sekarang!" teriaknya hingga membuat alis Sasuke bertaut naik.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Sakura? Ini sudah larut malam. Wajar kalau aku langsung mengantarmu pulang." Ucapnya setenang mungkin.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau kembali kesana! Kak Itachi menyuruhmu untuk mengantarku kembali ke Rumah Sakit, bukan!?" teriaknya.

"Ha! Kak Itachi bilang mengatarmu kembali, yang arti ke rumah, Sakura." Hembusan napas lelah kembali Sasuke keluarkan.

Manik hitamnya tak mengerti ketika Emerald itu semakin menajam.

"Tidak! aku tidak ingin kembali ke Rumah! Kembalikan aku ke Rumah Sakit! Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan!" sergahnya.

Manik itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak mau. Dan tidak pernah mau untuk kembali ke rumahnya kecuali, ada hal yang mendesak.

"Sakura, ada apa denganmu sebenarnya!?" nada Sasuke terdengar tinggi namun gadis itu hanya bergumam kalau dia tidak ingin kembali ke rumahnya.

.

.

Pemuda itu menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan Mansion Haruno seraya memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka diisi dengan keributan Sakura yang tidak ingin pulang ke rumah. Bahkan sekarang gadis itu tengah menekuk kedua lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya.

"Sakura …," panggil Sasuke melembut seraya menarik lengan kanan gadis itu pelan.

Kedua tangannya kini tergerak menangkup pipi Sakura yang berlinang air mata.

"Kau jahat!" makinya seraya menepis kedua tangan pemuda itu dari wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian inginkan dariku? Kau bahkan berada di pihak wanita itu, bukan?" cecarnya.

Sasuke hanya mampu menghembuskan napas pasrahnya. Pemuda itu tahu bahwa hubungan Sakura dan keluarganya saat ini sedang sangat-sangat tidak baik-baik saja atau dalam arti lainnya sangat buruk. Tetapi pemuda itu tidak mengerti kenapa gadisnya sangat membenci ibu dan saudara tiri yang Sasuke tahu baik.

"Saku, aku mengerti bahwa kau kecewa pada Ayahmu, tetapi kau juga harus tahu bahwa bibi ha-."

"Hentikan! Berhenti menyebut nama mereka dihadapku!" sergah Sakura cepat seraya menutup kedua telinganya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Melihat tingkah Sakura yang semakin lama semakin aneh membuat emosi yang tertahan dalam diri Sasuke terlepas.

"Saku! Berhentilah bersifat egois! Kalian sudah tinggal serumah selama sepuluh tahun! Seharusnya kau mampu menerima mereka karena kak Sasori saja mau menerima mereka!"

Tubuh Sakura terhentak. Punggungnya kembali bergetar. Selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah membentak dirinya. Dan kini, lagi-lagi karena mereka, orang-orang yang Sakura sayangi kembali berkelakuan kasar padanya.

Cukup! Sakura sudah muak dengan perlakuan mereka semua.

Dengan tangan bergetar gadis itu melepas sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu.

Menyadari sifatnya yang kelewat batas membuat sasuke dengan cepat menyusul gadis itu dan menahan langkahnya sebelum masuk ke gerbang utama.

"saku, dengar, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu tadi. Tapi aku hanya ingin kamu sedikit mengerti …,"

"mengerti?" Sakura berujar Parau.

Manik cerah gadis itu Nampak mati tanpa cahaya. Surai senada bunga Sakura miliknya Nampak acak-acakan. Sekilas, sasuke dapat menangkap kantung hitam di bawah mati gadis itu serta bibir pucatnya.

Jantung sasuke seakan terhantam batu menyadarinya. Ia yakin, gadis itu pasti tidak beristirahat dengan benar.

Sakura memberontak melepaskan genggaman Sasuke. Batin gadis itu bergejolak ketika mendengar kata 'mengerti.' Kenapa harus dia yang mengerti, ketika mereka …

"Untuk apa harus aku yang mengerti, sialan! Kau bahkan tidak mengerti tentang hidupku, Sasuke Uchiha!" bentaknya kasar.

Ya, pemuda itu tidak mengerti. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak mengerti akan perasaannya. Pemuda itu tidak mengerti tentang perlakuan keluarganya. Lalu, kenapa harus dia yang kembali mengerti? Ini tidak adil!

Bentakan kasar Sakura mampu membuat tubuh pemuda itu terhenyak. Manik gelap itu menyendu dan gerakannya membatu.

Sasuke bahkan tidak mampu merengkuh tubuh gadis itu ketika ia meninggalkan pemuda itu secara sepihak hingga bayangannya tertutup oleh jeruji gerbang Mansionnya.

"Sial!" umpatnya seraya meninju badan mobilnya tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit dari tangannya yang berdenyut.

Pemuda itu kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dan menghantamkan kepalanya ke stir seraya mengacak surai ravennya.

'_Kau bakhkan tidak mengerti tentang hidupku, Sasuke Uchiha'_

Bentakan Sakura tadi benar-benar terukir dalam hatinya. Jantung sekan remuk redam dengan aliran darah panas yang mengumpul di kepalanya hingga membuat kepalanya seakan terbakar.

Apa yang tidak ia mengerti? Bukankah selama ini mereka selalu Bersama? Dimana ia tertinggal akan berita gadis itu? Semua pertanyaan itu berputar-putar dalam benaknya.

Ini tidak benar! Semuanya terasa salah. Dan Sasuke harus mengetahui kesalahan itu, secepatnya.

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan ponsel hitamnya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Kakashi, berikan aku laporan lengkap tentang apa yang dialami Sakura selama 10 tahun ini. Aku ingin laporan lengkapnya sudah ada di meja kerjaku besok siang-**piip**." Sasuke mengucapkan perintahnya secara cepat tanpa memberikan waktu kepada sang lawan untuk sekedar menyapanya.

Bungsu Uchiha itu menghidupkan mobil.

Tepat ketika dia akan mulai menjalankan kendaraannya, sebuah pesan masuk membuat giginya bergemelatuk dan genggamannya mengerat.

'_Naruto Uchiha, sialan! Aku pasti akan menghabisimu setelah kau sampai di Rumah! Akan kupastikan kau membayar semua kekacauan yang kau lemparkan kepadaku!' _Batin pemuda murka.

Dengan kecepatan penuh, sasuke memacu laju mobilnya kembali ke Mansion Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**


End file.
